


Photoshoot

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: Post 2x03 Photoshoot





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, I think I have all I need.”

“That’s so good to hear. As much as I love you all, I’m ready to put my clothes back on.”

“Yeah, let’s get dressed munchkins.”

“I’ll catch up. I want to see how these photos turned out.” 

Kat drapes her arm around Adena’s bare shoulder, looking at the last photo taken.

When Sutton had informed her of the premise for these photos, she knew exactly what part of her body she intended to highlight. Most days she didn’t think about them, didn’t see them as a flaw, most days she loves her body. But every now and then when she looks into the mirror and sees her stretch marks, she scrutinizes them, tracing her fingers along the lines until she reminds herself that her body is amazing.

For the most part she was okay with her stretch marks. But she never thought that she could look at them and find such beauty.

“Wow, I was kind of nervous about these. But, Adena, these look great.”

“This is my favorite,” Adena points out adoringly, “the way you hold onto your body, owning it. You’re beautiful.”

Kat casts a look back, making sure that Jane and Sutton have left.

“Do you know how hard it was to focus? Having you so close to me and to not be able to touch you?”

Kat runs her hands down Adena’s side, feeling her soft skin underneath her.

“MmMmm. You were very professional.”

Kat rubs her nose against Adena’s, her lips coming close but not quite touching her.

“You know how weak it makes me when you’re in photographer mode.”

Adena’s hands reach out, slowly undoing the knotted belt keeping her robe shut. Her voice low when she says, “Maybe we should have a private photoshoot one day.”

“Fuck,” Kat whispers, her body heating up when Adena’s hands run down her back. She presses forward so that every inch of her exposed body is making contact with Adena’s. 

“We need to find a place to go. I need you.”

She says “You’re at work,” as if arguing, but she’s squeezing Kat’s ass, kissing her neck, making no effort to stop.

“I don’t care.”

Kat doesn’t think she can wait to find a private space, the way her body is aching for Adena, her tongue tracing Adena’s lips while her fingers move to caress her thighs.

“Ahem.”

Kat groans immediately, “No.”

“Um, yes. You need to go get dressed and let Adena finish her work.”

“Wow, Kat. It was like five minutes.”

Adena laughs, throwing her own robe on when Kat makes no move beyond squeezing her eyes shut tightly. 

Adena knows she’s trying to settle the throbbing in her body, the desire to kick her friends out and take her right on this table.

She pulls Kat closer by her belt, tying her robe for her, whispering her form of reassurance, “We’ll finish this at home. Go.”

But the promise of what she’ll come home to doesn’t help her walk away. So that Sutton reaches out for her arm to pull her away.

“Okay, c'mon. Let’s go get dinner,” she suggests.

“What she needs is a cold shower.”


	2. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending in which Jane and Sutton don't interrupt as requested.

Kat stills her hand, resting her forehead against Adena's, breathing heavily. She knows that if this continues she'll be having sex with Adena out in the open. 

Her eyes dart about the room, looking for a space that would offer some privacy, anything more than the center of the room where they're currently at. 

And there it is. 

Without a word, Kat leads Adena to the storage closet she forgot even existed. 

The small space encourages the reunion of their bodies, and Kat's breathing picks up again in excitement. 

"Come here." Adena pulls Kat back in by her neck, ready for the continuation of their kisses. 

Kat's tongue in Adena's mouth elicits a soft moan, encouragement to continue, to give her more. 

She's not sure if it's solely due to her having to suppress her desires during the photoshoot or if it's the added knowledge of doing this at work where anyone could find them and time is pressured, but Kat is incredibly aroused. 

Kat can feel the heat radiating off of Adena's body as she pulls on her thigh, asking her to hook it around Kat's waist. 

Running her fingers through Adena's heat, feeling that she is just as wet, just as ready as Kat is, she doesn't waste time inserting two fingers.

She relishes the gasp Adena makes, the tightening of her grip on Kat's forearm as Kat continues to work her up. Each breath and sound causing the throbbing in her own core to grow, until Adena's sounds are more like a whimper, her body tightening around Kat as the orgasm runs through her. 

Kat presses her lips to Adena's forehead, eyes squeezed shut, "Fuck, babe, I almost came from that."

"Too sensitive?" Adena asks, her eyes still dark with want. 

"Just be gentle."

Adena kisses Kat's jaw softly as her fingers find their way. 

"Oh, fuck, " Kat draws out when Adena slowly works her fingers over her clit. The audible moan Adena releases into her neck between kisses when her fingers make first contact causes her to shiver slightly. 

"Yes, babe," Kat repeats like a mantra, her hand pressed up against the wooden door, steadying her.

"Go in." Her body ready for more than she'd thought.

"Fuck me, 'dena. God, yes, 'dena." She recites with each thrust until it's just guttural noises as her legs shake, struggling to keep her upright through her orgasm. 

She holds tight to Adena, her heart beating erratically, her body satisfied in the way only Adena has ever been able to achieve. 

"Fuck. Babe. Next time. Fashion closet," she says through her heavy breaths.

"Okay." Adena smiles up at her, offering a last, lazy kiss to her jaw. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Kat opens the door slightly before fully emerging, searching for her robe, uncertain how long they'd been missing.

"Try calling her again." Kat hears Jane's voice down the hall, soon followed by her appearance at the door.

"Where were you? I thought we were grabbing lunch."

"Yeah, you can't distract Adena, she's still work-" Sutton's voice trails off and she sniffs loudly. "Really, you two?!"

"God, you're like a truffle pig for hookups."

"Go get dressed!"

"And wash your hands!"

"Wait, we're coming with you," Sutton runs after them muttering, "since you can't be trusted alone."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know. Comments make me happy


End file.
